


The Burn of Venom Through My Veins

by BloodDrinker1864



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Falling In Love, Transition, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodDrinker1864/pseuds/BloodDrinker1864
Summary: This is Jade's life; her backstory. Nine months before she was turned into a vampire.
Relationships: Jade/OC - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	The Burn of Venom Through My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! Thank you all for reading. Since we have no official backstory on how Jade was turned into a vampire I decided to come up with one myself. This story is kind of dark/ mild sexual scenes. But I really wanted to create a hard transition of life and how everything came to be with her. This is just what I pictured. She's a badass that has bounced back and was just given a hard start at life. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Jade was 16, living with her parents, and attending Mystic Falls high when she met a boy. 

A boy that ruined Jade’s life. 

Jade had never wanted a boyfriend like most girls. Sure, if one had come her way and she was interested; why not? And then during the winter semester of tenth grade during finals week Jade was studying for her biology exam in a local coffee shop. With her head phones in, starring directly at her laptop slides, her cup of hot tea steaming beside her she was so focused that she didn’t notice the boy walk in. But the boy noticed her. He looked over several times before he even ordered his coffee at the counter. The sunlight streaming in through the windows blocked Jade’s view in front of her. And she hadn’t realized until this guy was almost standing in front of her. 

She jumped a little at his presence, pulling her earbuds that were blasting music out of her ears. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you” the guy put his hands up in defense “I just wanted to say hi and introduce myself” Jade was very taken back. She never really had guys approach her out of the blue before. This was very new. “I’m Evan” He stuck his hand that wasn’t holding a cup of coffee out. She shook it hesitantly with a small smile. 

“Jade” 

“I know this is super forward but could I grab your number? I see you are really busy with studying and I actually gotta run I have soccer practice for my school team” 

“What school?” 

“Salvatore Boarding School” 

Jade must have made somewhat of a face at his answer cause he laughed. 

“I know what all you regular high school kids think about us. But I promise you I am not weird. So, can I get your number?” 

She bit her lip and for the first time really looked at him. He was taller than her, average built in body, his hair was a chestnut brown and his eyes a deep green; almost emerald. He was very good looking. 

“Sure” she said this time with a bigger smile as she pulled her phone out of her pocket to add him. This cute, boarding school, soccer player took an interest in her and asked her out so why not say yes? Jade had never had a real boyfriend before. He added her number into his phone before stepping away. “I’ll see you later” he said with a smile and then he was out the door and into the sunshine. 

Evan had texted Jade that day and it only continued from there. She never felt so reliant on her phone before, always checking for new messages from him. This continued on for a few weeks before Evan finally had the balls to ask her out. Jade had graciously accepted, very excited to this this boy again after nonstop talking and texting. 

And on Saturday night Evan showed up driving his parent’s car in a deep blue dress shirt and jeans. He came up to the door, shook her father’s hand and said hello to her mother before escorting her out the house and into the car by keeping a firm hand rested on her waist. Dinner seemed to fly and it wasn’t long before he was dropping Jade back off just before her 11pm curfew. 

“I had a lot of fun” she admitted as she sat passenger seat right in front of her own driveway, the car headlights shooting a stream of white light down the dark street. 

“I did too. Thank you for going out with me. I told you I wasn’t a weird boarding school kid” 

“Well” she raised her eyebrows at him and he laughed. “Even if you were, I don’t think that would change my mind” they locked eyes, turning their body’s somewhat towards each other. “I have three minutes until my curfew” she said eyeing the radio clock and then back at him. You could feel the tension in the air, the stiffness, the silence. The both of them just breathing with only a foot apart between them and then almost synchronized they both leaned in, their lips coming together in a soft warm kiss. Evan wasn’t the first boy Jade had kissed before, but he was certainty the best so far. Her hand reached for his face to cup and pull closer to her and his hand slinked around to hold the base of her back as he kissed her. Jade was the first to break it off in a pant quickly looking at the time. 

“I have one minute” she said as she quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her side purse from the floor “text me” she leaned over again quickly pecking a quick kiss to his lips before jumping out the car and up her driveway just in time. 

XXX 

Jade didn’t want to admit it but she was falling for Evan very hard. And he made it very hard not to. He texted her a good morning and good night every day, in addition to checking up periodically to see how her day was going. They spent long evenings on the phone, gushing about all their favorite stuff that they enjoy from movies to food, to places they have vacationed. They made it official only after a month of dates and continued going out almost every Friday or Saturday night through the spring semester. 

Jade had never really known what it was like to be in love with someone, until now. She was falling in love with Evan. 

One night during the summer Jade and Evan were out getting ice cream, the hot summer air leaving a sticky residue of sweat across Jade’s forehead that she constantly was wiping away. “It’s too hot outside” she complained as she ate another bite of her vanilla ice cream. 

“Oh, common you have to enjoy it; we only get this kind of weather for a few months” 

“Yeah, I guess. I’m just so sweaty and hot. I feel like I can’t cool down” 

A lightbulb went off in Evan’s head “well do you wanna go back to my place? My AC is on blast and my parents are gone for the evening at a friend’s house party” 

“Really? Are you sure your parents are cool with that?” Jade questioned. She had never been to his place before or even met his parents. She found it kind of weird though that he was a boarding school kid with parents that were still super close in the area. 

“Of course, you are my girlfriend now” he emphasized and she blushed greatly. “We can just cool down and watch a movie or something and then I can take you home” 

Jade agreed, only due to the promise of AC. And she wasn’t disappointed when later that evening they stepped through the front door of his home and she was instantly hit with cold air. 

“Uh that feels amazing” she shook out her tank top and rustled her hands through her hair to try and dry the moisture she had accumulated from the heat. “I wish my parents kept our AC like this” 

“My parents hate this heat. My Dad swears he can’t sleep” Evan kicked his shoes off at the front mat and locked the door behind them, the dark empty house casting shadows. He reached for her free hand and laced his fingers into hers “I’ll show you my room” he guided her up the stairs, to the left and stepped in front of her to open his bedroom door allowing her to step inside first. 

His bedroom looked like any average teen males would. Queen bed in the middle with black sheets and bedding, a desk in one end with his laptop and school work since he was home this weekend and a huge dresser in the other end. A small bookcase stacked with books sat next to his bed. On stop of the case sat his alarm clock, lamp and phone charger. 

“I didn’t know you were such a big reader?” she turned to him raising an eyebrow.

“I feel like books can tell better stories than movies or tv shows do” 

“Is that why you have never taken me to a movie before?” 

They both laughed “Not intently. But it’s still true. We’ve been dating 4.. almost 5 months now, and I still have never taken you to a movie” 

“A goal for our next date” she smiled at him as he moved closer. He first reached for her hand’s and then pulled her lightly into him so he could keep his hands on her waist. She looked deeply into his eyes, his awful lit room make his eyes look dark, almost black; and when he smiled at her it was a first flash of creepy. But Jade leaned into him and looked straight up seeing the true greens of his eyes and his soft brown hair that fell in front of his face. She reached up and lightly brushed her hand against his cheek to push back the hair out of his eyes. Her blue eyes in the light shined like diamonds to Evan, they were so mesmerizing. They both leaned in gasping their lips together, quickly deepening it as their tongue’s slid together. Evan slid his thumbs through her jean belt hoops to hold on and Jade stood on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. 

Evan quickly moved them to the bed where he laid Jade down and slid in next to her pulling her against himself quickly again to have her lips with his. Jade was very eager in this moment. For the last 5 months of their relationship they had only ever been in a car together. And Evan’s parent’s car wasn’t very big. So, while they hadn’t had sex yet, they had done other things. But this was their first time alone in a house with a bed. Evan’s actual bed to be exact. And Jade’s whole body was tingling with excitement. She reached for the buttons on his shirt undoing them one by one until Evan could pull the shirt off. He was tan and mildly ripped for a 17-year-old boy. His cool skin felt amazing against her hot hands and Jade wanted more of him. 

Evan reached for her tank top quickly tossing it off her body before reaching for the button on her short’s and pulling them down before feeling the soft fabric of her panty’s, when his hand reached to pull them, she pulled back breaking the kiss. 

“Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” 

“No. no” she reassured him “I just wanted to tell you before we go any further that you will be my first” 

His eyebrows raised a little, maybe a little shock? “Oh, I wouldn’t have assumed that” 

“You wouldn’t?” she asked

“How could I not. You’re gorgeous, smart, talented. And I have never met something with more knowledge about the human body in my whole life” she giggled.

“I just wanted to let you know” 

“Thank you. But you didn’t need to feel obligated” his soft smile warmed her heart. 

“Am I your first?” she asked him.  
“No” 

That didn’t change her opinion on him, she liked him for who he was and she didn’t care that he had slept with other people before; he was a year older anyways. She figured he had, she just asked anyways. 

So, her response was her kissing him which he took as a go ahead. Quickly shedding his pants and leaving him in his boxers. He reached for her bra and unhooked it letting it fall off then broke away to reach into the side drawer to grab protection. Jade was very grateful he was prepared. And when it happened it hurt at first for a couple of moments but then it was okay and then it was over in a blink of an eye. Evan just came down off his high and he leaned over Jade onto her chest their eye’s locking as they said nothing just panting. And then Jade swore she saw his eye turn colour for a second and then it actually did. His whole eye went red and suddenly there were black veins under his eyes and Jade opened her mouth to yell but Evan quickly grabbed her arm not allowing her to move. 

“Don’t scream and don’t move” he said sweetly and calmly to her while looking her dead in the eye as his pupil dilated. Jade’s mouth was then forced shut. She didn’t know how but all she knew was she couldn’t make noise anymore and Evan smiled down at her showing a pair of shiny white fangs along his gumline. He brushed back Jade’s blonde hair that covered her neck and leaned in before biting down. The pain of breaking flesh radiated through her neck, shoulder and chest but Jade was compelled not to scream. So, the only emotion she could express was tear’s that streamed down her face. 

She didn’t know how long Evan was drinking from her, but she could slowly feel her body energy decrease, and her eyelids droop. She felt him pull back and through the haziness and her blurred vision she could see his mouth and it was covered in her blood. Still compelled not to scream and move Jade could only watch him as he sat up and wiped the blood from his face. He watched her, the two keeping eye contact. He observed her chest rising up and down with every hard breath she took from the loss of blood. 

He leaned back in and Jade felt her body tighten up thinking he was going to bite her again. Instead he lightly pushed her head to one side observing her neck. “Well I can’t send you back to mommy and daddy looking like that can I?”

He bit his own wrist and Jade didn’t know what he was doing until he brought it down on her mouth. The blood tasted awful in her mouth just she had no other choice but to suck at it. Evan watched her licking his lips which made her want to gag. She didn’t know why he had given her his blood until she felt the pain in her neck start to subside until it was completely gone. When Evan pulled his wrist back there were small blood drops around her mouth which he eagerly wiped at with his thumb before licking them off his hand. He then leaned in and locked eyes with her “You are not going to remember what happened to you” he said first “All you remember was that we were out for ice cream and came back here. We had sex for the first time and that was it. You won’t remember me biting you, or the blood or the pain” he smiled “None of it” 

Jade blinked and suddenly all the memories were gone, the last thing that had happened was her and Evan having sex. 

“I love you” Evan said pulling her out of her stray thoughts. 

She smiled back at him before leaning in for a kiss “I love you too” 

XXX 

Evan continued the relationship with Jade, still hiding what he was from her. And every weekend after that and if his parents were gone, they would sneak to his house to have sex all while Evan kept her as a personal blood bag, compelling her every time. Summer came and gone as Jade entered her third year and Evan his fourth and final year of high school. They were both really happy. At least that was what Jade had been compelled to believe. 

One evening the two of them were at dinner at the mystic grill, it was a steady night for a Friday for the restaurant but Jade couldn’t keep her eyes open. She was falling asleep at the table as Evan sat across from her and laughed as he ate his burger. 

“You know if you were that tired you didn’t have to agree to dinner” he chuckled as she yawned again before taking a bite of her chicken wrap. 

“But I really wanted to see you. I’m sorry I’m such a buzzkill, I was up all last night studying for my biology test” 

“Brains and beauty, I mean I can’t complain about that” she blushed swallowing her food. 

“I just need a coffee” she moaned running a hand through her hair. “I don’t even like coffee but I need coffee” 

“Finish your dinner and then I will grab a coffee for you on our way out” She smiled graciously. How did she ever end up with this amazing boyfriend that took care of her so well? She finished her food, very slowly but Evan never rushed her and when he was done paying the bill he went back up to the bar and got a large black coffee in a to go cup for her. He presented it to her just as she came out of the bathroom. She sipped the hot tart liquid, grateful for the caffeine but not for the taste. But she enjoyed it the more she sipped it. 

When they got back into the car Evan suggested his parents place next. They were gone this weekend again and he was taking full opportunity to use her to his advantage. Jade of course agreed, only knowing that sex was going to happen. And she enjoyed the peacefulness of the drive to his place as she finished her coffee just as they pulled into his driveway. 

She got out of the car and reached for his hand as they walked up to the front door and he unlocked it before the two of the stepped inside and Jade pulled Evan to kiss him. The excitement of sex and sneaking around and the caffeine were all now kicking into Jade’s system and all she wanted was to be close to her boyfriend. He kissed her back hard, the lust and power overcoming both of them. Evan picked up Jade and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried them up the stairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door and dropping Jade on her back onto the bed where she then reached up and pulled him down onto her relocking their lips in passion. Clothes came off quickly; Jade eager to shed her top and shorts. 

Evan was so hot in the way he was holding onto her for dominance, keeping a tight grip as he kissed her. His touches sent hot spells down her body and tingling sensations. The burnup continued to build in her stomach as he shed off his shorts leaving the both of them in just their underwear. And then he pulled back from the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes “Don’t move” And then his face vamped out. His teeth flared and his were full red. 

“What the fuck?!” Jade screamed as she crawled away from him before flipping herself off the bed and standing up to face him, she kept her arms out in defense mode. “What the hell are you?” 

Evan said nothing but observed her, he had gotten off the bed and now the two of them stood off from several feet away. “Oh no hun, what did you take is really the question?” he looked mad, mad like Jade had never seen him before. She tried to keep her breathing calm and even but she wasn’t doing a very good job. What the actual fuck was happening? 

What Jade was not aware of was that vervain was put in the coffee pot at the mystic grill. 

“How… I.. I don’t get it?” she questioned with tears in her eyes “What were you going to do with me?” 

“No it’s what I am going to do with you” he corrected her “But since you can’t be compelled anymore for some unknown reason, you have become pretty much useless to me now” and then Jade watched him walk over to her as she backed herself into a wall before he got his hands on her and she let out one scream before everything went black. 

XXX 

When Jade woke up hours later she wasn’t sure where she was at first. Her memory was foggy but then she realized she was laying on the floor, in her underwear. She sat up quickly regretting her actions when her head swayed but when her vision focused she saw Evan’s mom sitting on the floor next to her. 

“Oh, hunny thank god” she said with a big gasp with a hand over her beating chest. “You had us all worried sick” 

“What happened?” 

Evan’s mom was silent, and avoided her eye contact. “I can’t speak on behalf of my son for his actions but what I will say is what he did to you was very, very wrong Jade” The tears in her eyes started forming and she blinked a few of them down her face. “He will be punished to the fullest extent for his actions with you” 

“But what happened?” she asked again. 

“My son has been lying to you since the day he met you Jade. My son goes to the Salvatore Boarding School because he is a vampire. Any child up to the age of 18 who belongs in one of the three factions attends the school. Vampires, witches and werewolf’s” 

“My soon feed you his vampire blood and tonight he hurt you so bad…” she paused trying to get the words out of her dry mouth “he killed you Jade. And you are now in transition to becoming a vampire” 

Her brain wasn’t working. That was why she couldn’t process what was happening to her right now. There was no way what Evan’s mom was telling her was the truth. But it all made sense. She saw the face he made, his teeth, the eyes; she couldn’t deny it. She expected tears down her face but she was dry. Her body felt numb, the endings of her nerve’s felt like they had been fried.

“I am going to call the Salvatore school for you” his mom said her hand still placed on Jade’s shoulder for comfort and support. “We can get you enlisted and enrolled in the next week for classes, you can be with people of your own kind…” 

She kept going on and on about all the other things but Jade had blanked out, her eyes were staring at the wall and glossing over and when they rolled back and she almost fainted his mom caught her from hitting the floor. “Here” she pulled a bag from the floor and handed it to Jade. It was a blood bag. “We have extra in the house for when our son visits. I can give you some for now, and I am sure the school will help set you up with a supply at your parents’ house. 

Her parents! Oh my God how were her parents going to react to all of this? Their kid had just died and become a supernatural being without them even knowing it yet. How did she get handed just a short hand? All she had wanted to do was finish high school and go into med school, and instead she got a boyfriend who for several months abused her and used her a personal feeding bag while taking away all her memories. 

But you know what? It didn’t matter. Jade was a fighter, she always was. She looked down at the blood bag in her hand that his mom had gave her and she brought it up to her lips and took a sip. It was awful; the metal tasting liquid and being the colour red didn’t help. But she had don’t it. Taken her first sip of real blood as vampire.  
And as she continued to sit on the floor with Evan’s mom rambling on about her future and school all she could think about was that Evan had put her off of boys and that there better be some hot girls at this boarding school.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me any and all feedback!! I really appreciate it I love you guys :)


End file.
